A Surprise Gift For Adam
by Kalonte S
Summary: Tommy Joe decides to give Adam a very special gift for his Birthday.
1. Chapter 1

A Surprise gift for Adam  
Author:Kalonte S  
adommy88

I do not own them they are their own people this did not happen.

Tommy Joe Ratliff glanced around nervously as stood outside the door to Lee Cherry's studio with guitar case in hand. He takes a deep breath and reaches up knocking on the door before he can chicken out. As the seconds tick by he is starting to turn away when the door pops open behind him. "Hey Tommy, glad you made it. Come on in."  
Tommy gives him a slight smile as he slips past him into the studio. "Hi, thanks for doing this Lee. I know it was short notice and if your busy I can go."  
Lee laughs slightly," nah man its no trouble, I didn't have anything planned today. So what exactly was it that you wanted to do today? You seemed really nervous over the phone."  
Tommy walks over and sits down on the couch almost hugging his guitar case to himself. He looks up at Lee who has moved to sit across from him. "Anything I say won't get back to Adam right?"  
"Of course not Tommy, your my friend to. So what's going on?"  
Tommy takes a deep breath, "well you know Adam's birthday is coming up and I want to give him something special. I want to do a photoshoot and take a special picture for him."  
Lee looks at Tommy kind of curiously as he sits there blushing slightly. "Well ok we can take some photos, but what exactly did you have in mind as special?"  
To give himself a chance to pick his words carefully, Tommy opens his guitar case and pulls out his red base. "Adam gave me this base when I first joined the band and its my favorite. I have felt a conection with Adam since the first time I met him. The feelings have really grown over all these months.' He looks up at Lee through his fringe,'I love him Lee, I really do. I want to show him how I feel."  
Lee smiles happily "oh that's amazing Tommy, I could see how much you mean to eachother. So how did you want to pose."  
Tommy smiles his nervousness slipping away as he knows he is doing the right thing. "I want to pose with my base"  
Lee looks slightly confused  
"With nothing but my base" he laughs as it dawns on Lee what he means.  
Lee starts to laugh."Oh my God, Adam will be totally speachless, that is the best gift he will have gotten. Let's get set up and see what we can do."  
Tommy smiles and moves over to the white couch ready to make this happen for Adam and himself.

Sent from Yahoo! Mail on Android


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's Special Gift Part 2  
Arthor: adommy88

I don't own these people, this did not happen as far as I know.

2 hours later a newly redressed Tommy is puting his guitar away as Lee goes over the pictures. Tommy wants to go over and see how they turned out but Lee is being so quiet he is a bit afraid to look at them. He slowly walks over to stand near Lee, "well did are there any good ones?"

Lee turns around smiling brightly, "hell yes, Adam isn't gonna know what hit him. Come here take a look and see which one you like best." He steps to the side a bit so that Tommy can see the computer as he starts scrolling through the pictures. Tommy is really surprised at how well the pictures actually turned out.

As the pictures are scrolling by he likes them but he just doesn't see the one for Adam till Lee clicks on the last picture. Tommy gasps staring at it not believing that's even him. "Wow, that's amazing Lee, how did you do that?"

Lee laughs loudly, "I didn't do anything but snap the picture. Tommy that is all you. I'm gonna take a leap say that's the one you want me to frame up for Adam?"

Tommy nods smiling, "yeah that's the one. How much do I owe you for doing this?"

"Oh you don't owe me anything at all Tommy Joe. I've known Adam a long time and I want him to be happy and I know you will make him happy, so this one is on me."

"Thank you Lee, when can I pick it up?" Tommy askes as he slips his coat back on.

"Ill have it delivered to your place on Wednesday." Lee walks with Tommy to the door.

"That will be awesome, thanks again Lee." Tommy pulls Lee into a big hug before he turns around to leave a little bounce in his step as he thinks about how amazing Friday is gonna be.

By Friday Tommy is a nervous wreck, he had called Adam when the picture came in and asked if he could go over there on Friday cause he needed to talk to him. Adam had said of course, so now Tommy was busy getting ready. He had spent forever on deciding what to wear and had settled on a super tight pair of black leather pants, a black shirt that had long fishnet sleeves that hooked over his thumb and the black boots he had started wearing on the tour.

He did his hair up in a perfect wave and his makeup he went with very smokey eyes that made his eyes pop and some shimmery pink lip gloss that he knows Adam loves. He slips on his leather jacket and grabs the picture heading out the door.

Adam's POV

Adam was straightening up his house waiting for Tommy to get there. When Tommy had called there was something in his voice that made him a little nervous that it was bad news. He had changed clothes like four times slapping himself for being worried it was just Tommy, one of his best friends. He had ended up wearing black skinny jeans and one of his QUEEN t-shirts. His hair just styled loosely over his right eye and just some eye liner.

He was just fixing the couch pillows for the third time when the doorbell rings. He pulls the door open he has to stop himself from gasping at the sight of Tommy standing there looking so sexy. "Come in Tommy he says stepping out of the way. You look amazing are you heading out on a date after we talk?"

Tommy sits the wrapped picture down on the coffee table then slips his coat off. Adam can just stare, he looks so amazing. "No, I'm not going anywhere after here, why?" Adam shakes his head,"oh no reason you are just so dressed up. So what did you want to talk about?"

Adam moves over and sits on the end of the couch turned to face Tommy who sat in the middle of the sofa. Tommy faces him slightly,"well I got you something for your birthday and well its kind of private. You may not like it and I didn't want to give it to you at the party tomorrow night in front of everyone." He watches as Tommy shifts nervously on the sofa picking at his nail pollish.

Adam smiles, "Tommy I would love anything you gave me you know that. What is it?" He bounces slightly in excitement like a little kid causing Tommy to laugh loudly. Tommy reaches over and picks up the picture handing it over.

Adam takes it and rips the paper off the front of the picture facing away from him. Once the paper is gone he flips it around and gasps in shock almost dropping the picture before his hands clench down on it. He stares at it in awe it is the most amazing thing he has ever seen. There is Tommy sitting on the edge of a white couch playing his red base. Only Tommy is naked with his legs spread slightly the base covering his crotch, His long fingers plucking out some tune, tattoos on full display and peeking up through his curtain of hair at the camera biting his bottom lip.

Adam is completely speechless as he stares at the picture. He finally snaps out of it when he hears Tommy shift nervously. He looks up as Tommy bites his lip waiting for a response. "Wow, Tommy this is an incredible picture, but why are you giving it to me this should be something you give to a lover not a friend?"

Tommy's POV

I take a deep breath knowing this is it my chance to tell Adam how I really feel,"I was hoping I was giving it to a lover. I have fallen so in love with you Adam and I didn't know how to tell you. Its been driving me crazy so I thought that maybe I could show you." He points at the picture to show what he was talking about.

Adam just sits there in stunned silence not able to believe what he just heard. Tommy starts to figit as the silence goes on and on. Finally he jumps up, "I'm so sorry Adam this was a dumb idea. I mean if you felt that way you would have said something. I'm gonna go, you can trash that if you want, I hope I haven't ruined our friendship or my place with the band."

He turns rushing for the door. The sound of his boots on the wood snapped Adam out of his stupor and he jumps up chasing after him. He catches him at the door grabbing his arm, "Tommy wait don't go. I was just so surprised, I had no idea you felt anything like that for me. I have liked you since the first time I met you. I am crazy in love with you too."

Tommy stares into his eyes looking for any proof of a lie. When all he sees his love he reaches up stroking Adam's cheek, "prove it." Adam sees the lust in Tommy's eyes and reaches up gripping his neck and yanking him in, claiming his lips with his own.

It was so unlike any kiss they had shared before, Tommy didn't have to worry about thousands of people watching he could just loose himself in the taste and feel of Adam's mouth. They stand there by the door kissing hungrily for several minutes till they have to pull away to breath. Tommy smiles up at Adam happily,"so does that mean you will be mine?"

Adam laughes slightly and reaches down gripping Tommy's ass and lifts. Tommy squeals in surpries wrapping his arms and his legs around Adam. "Yeah Glitterbaby ill be yours." He kisses Tommy hungrily grinding there bulges together. He turns and carries his pretty kittie up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom he sits Tommy back down on his feet kissing him one more time before pulling back to look down at him. "Are you sure you want this Tommy, if we stop now we can go back to just friends and bandmates, but if I take you to that bed I won't ever let you go again."

Tommy smiles up at him,"I have never been so sure of anything in my life and besides who said I would let you go."

Adam laughs and leans down kissing Tommy happily. His large hands sliding all over his body. Tommy moans wiggling his body against Adam's feeling his hard cock rubbing against his.

"Mmm, fuck Adam too many damn clothes." He wines rubbing against him like a bitch in heat.

Adam pulls back and yanks his own t-shirt off over his head revieling his toned freckled chest. "Then we should fix that." Tommy catches on and pulls his shirt off before kicking his boots off. He looks up at Adam as he opens his belt and pants and pushes them and his underwear down and off. He stands there naked before crawling back onto the bed and propping on his elbows. "I think your a little overdressed Babyboy." He smiles.

Adams stares at this beautiful man spread out on his bed waiting for him,"you are so fucking beautiful Tommy Joe." He unbuttons his jeans ans wiggles out of them. He crawls up Tommy letting his body rub against his all the way up till he can claim Tommy's beautiful lips in another kiss.

Tommy spread his knees apart crying out as it causes Adam's huge cock to press against his fully. He arches his back rolling his hips up against Adam. "Oh fuck please Adam need you so bad, please."

"What do you need Tommy, ill do anything for you all you have to do is ask." He slides one hand down his side around Tommy's ass till his finger brushes against his tight little hole.

"Fuck me Adam, please need to feel you inside me. Fuck me." He writhes up against Adam.

Adam smiles and leans over getting lube and a condom from the drawer. He coats his fingers then leans down to kiss Tommy again as he reaches around slowly slipping one finger deep inside him causing Tommy to cry out into his mouth. He slowly slips in a second then a third finger as deep inside Tommy as he can. Tommy is moaning and crying out pushing down against his finger.

"Please Adam fuck need you now, not your fingers. Put your cock inside me now." He demands as he wraps one leg up around Adam's hip. Adam sits up a bit reaching for the condom. "No, are you clean?" Adam nods, "well so am I. I don't want anything between us now fuck me."

Adam tosses the condom away and coats his cock before lining up with Tommy's hole. He pushes in slowly eyes locked with Tommy's as he pushes deeper and deeper. Tommy is whimpering back arching as he is split open by Adam's big beautiful cock. ''Oh fuck Adam yessss. So good fuck me."

Adam starts to thrust in and out slowly at first then harder and harder, untill he is pounding deep and hard inside of Tommy. Tommy cries and begs both legs wrapped tight around Adam's waist. Adam slides one hand down between them gripping Tommy's cock. "Oh fuck Adam yessss I'm gonna cum, fuck me harder please."

"Yes that's it Tommy cum for me baby. Show me how much you love me fucking you." Adam hisses as as he slams into Tommy harder.

Tommy's whole body arches and he screams out Adams name as he cums so hard. His cum pouring out coating Adams hand. Adam cries out "oh fuck yes Tommy gonna cum." He fucks into Tommy a few more times, Tommy's clenching hole too much for him. He cries out Tommy's name as he cums hard pumping his cum deep inside of Tommy.

He calapes down onto Tommy breathing hard. He slowly moves to the side and moves down licking Tommys stomach and his hand free of cum, when he feels a hand in his hair pulling him up. Tommy smiles and kisses him hard. Adam layes down and wraps his arms around Tommy. Tommy snuggles in his head on his chest.  
"I love you my Glitterbaby." Adam says sleepily placing a kiss on Tommy's forhead.

"I love you too Babyboy." Tommy falls asleep with a smile on his face happier then he has ever been wrapped in his Adam's arms.

THE END

You can tell me how bad this sucks, or if its any good


End file.
